


For Your Protection

by WolfStar4



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Gratuitous Smut, Kink Meme, Multi, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar4/pseuds/WolfStar4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renard has an indecent proposal for Monroe and Rosalee in exchange for protection from Wesen who disapprove of their mixed relationship. Hint: it involves making a Zauberbiest-Fuchsbau-Blutbad sandwich. Smut and language. Monroe/Renard/Rosalee crack-tastic one-shot. Based on a Grimm Kink Meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Censitio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58341) by starlight.moon.princess. 



> I own nothing but my dirty imagination and my lust for Silas Weir Mitchell and Sasha Roiz.  
> NBC Universal owns all.

Rosalee fidgets as she and Monroe approach the house. Monroe takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. He seems nervous, too, as he knocks on the door.

The door opens, and the stern profile of one Sean Renard greets them.

"Thank you for coming. Please come in." Monroe keeps a tight grip on Rosalee's hand as they enter. The living space is very luxurious, and Rosalee's eyes go wide. There is a fire going in the large fireplace in front of a gigantic plush sofa.

"Please, have a seat. Monroe, I believe I remember you have a fondness for scotch?" Monroe nods. "Very good. Rosalee, what is your pleasure? I have scotch, rum, vodka, soda..."

"Rum and Coke? Please?" The Captain hands them their drinks, settling with a glass of scotch himself.

"You must be wondering why I've called you here this evening." The couple both nod. "I know you are both aware of our agreement regarding your tributes: your assistance and protection of Nick exempts you from payment; however, as you both know, your relationship status as a mixed couple makes you a target for other, less friendly groups..." Rosalee feels Monroe thread his fingers in hers. "So I would like to supplement my protection over you both; however, the increase in protection will require a favor."

"What are you proposing?" Monroe asks warily.

"It is, as they say, a somewhat indecent proposal, so it will require the utmost secrecy should you choose to accept it; you must never mention it to anyone. Especially Nick."

"You want to have sex with Rosalee?" Monroe asked, incredulous. Rosalee gasped quietly as she felt Monroe's fingers tighten around hers. The Captain's expression remains stony.

"Not necessarily. Please calm yourself and let me explain. I have some fetishes, one of which is I am quite the voyeur. What I would like is the opportunity to watch you two copulate." Monroe and Rosalee both flush, but for different reasons; Monroe looks angry, Rosalee looks excited before she forces herself to adopt an equally stony stare.

"Absolutely not!" Monroe growls.

"Honey..." Rosalee begins, rubbing circles on his hand.

"You're seriously considering this?" He asks, seeming angry. Renard raised his hands.

"It was just a proposal. However, I ask you to consider the amount of PWO activity we've experienced lately here in Portland. I'd hate to see something happen to either of you..."

"Please, Monroe..." Rosalee whispers, turning her big brown eyes to her husband. She is trying to keep her excitement out of her voice and only marginally succeeding. Monroe looks from her to the Captain.

"Can you give us a moment?" he asks the Royal, who nods and removes himself to the kitchen. "Rosalee, are you out of your mind?" he hisses. She shrugs.

"Any little bit helps... We might also benefit from his protection if the Wesen Council comes sniffing around here again... wouldn't you agree that would be beneficial?" Monroe sighs.

"Damn... Good point... Are you sure you're okay with him watching?"

"It's better than being walked in on, like Hank and Nick keep doing. If we're going to put on a show, I'd rather it be to an audience that will let us finish... And to be honest, I'm rather curious about him... He is very sexy..." she notices the look he's giving her. "What? I'm married, not dead!" Monroe rolls his eyes and heaves a heavy sigh.

"Okay. I'll do it for you and for protection from the Wesen Council." He gently kisses her and stands.

"We've decided," he says loudly. The Captain rejoins them. "We agree to your terms. Is this happening now or at another time?"

"Do you have a commitment now? I can provide whatever you need... More alcohol, condoms, lube, marital aids, whatever you need, just ask."

"How would you like your show?" Rosalee asks, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"That's up to you, but let's move to the bedroom." The three make their way to his room. The bed is the biggest Rosalee has ever seen, black silk sheets awaiting. Rosalee can't help herself; she is incredibly excited by this. She feels a warmth in the crotch of her panties already. Monroe seems much less enthused. Renard climbs onto the bed, leaning up against the headboard. He opens his trousers and produces his stiff cock. Rosalee notes it isn't nearly as big as Monroe's but still quite thick and juicy-looking. He starts stroking himself.

"Whenever you're ready, do as you please. Fuck, make love, whatever you want to do. I just request that when you release, I'd like to see you come on her breasts. Is that agreeable?" Monroe nods, still looking caught between nervous and angry. Rosalee approaches him and gently kisses him, unbuttoning his shirt. At the taste of her lips on his, his demeanor changes, and the scent if his nerves is replaced by the smell of desire. Rosalee finishes unbuttoning his shirt and just about rips it from his body. They part, and he pulls her sweater over her head. He attacks her breasts through her silky bra, pushing her onto the large bed. He climbs over her prone form, trailing kisses slowly around her breasts . The Prince wants a show? Then a show the Prince shall receive.

Monroe's fingers find the joining of Rosalee's legs, and he rubs her through her jeans while he pops the front clasp on her bra, releasing her breasts to the air as she moans. He concentrates on one breast, then the other, as his fingers move to the button and zipper of her pants. There is nothing else in the world but this bed and this woman. He controls himself as he slowly divests his wife of her pants, socks, and panties. She smells like want. He dips his fingers into her, and she moans quietly.

"I hate to interrupt, but I can't see. Would you mind turning her around?" Monroe looks up, glaring daggers at the other man on the bed. He doesn't say a word, but picks up his wife's legs and turns her around so Renard has a better view. He climbs over her prone figure, and speaks to the Royal.

"Better?" Renard nods in response. Monroe settles between Rosalee's legs, showering her thighs with kisses and licks. Renard sits up a little straighter, watching with fascination as Monroe begins to slowly lick Rosalee out. She moans, grasping at her breasts.

"Oh yeah, eat that pussy." Renard mutters. Monroe rolls his eyes and continues what he's doing. Rosalee's fingers are in his hair, pulling him closer as she makes a series of sexy sounds. He continues to lick and nibble as he introduces his fingers into the mix. Rosalee's cries become louder as he manipulates her most sensitive parts. She's panting.

"Oh baby, keep going... So close..." Her hips buck to meet his lips and tongue, and she releases with a cry. Monroe greedily laps up her juices as she recovers.

"Very nice," Renard comments, "Does he do that for you often?" Rosalee nods.

"It's his favorite thing."

"And now it's your turn," the Blutbad growls, pulling her up to a sitting position. She smiles as she attacks his belt. In a matter of moments, Monroe's beautiful cock is free, standing proudly, waiting for her lips. She doesn't disappoint as she licks and strokes him with great enthusiasm. Monroe closes his eyes as his head falls back. Her lips and tongue feel so good. He smiles in spite of himself.

"Oh, yeah, take it all..." Monroe's head snaps up as he hears Renard talking dirty.

"Really?" he snarls.

"Sorry." Renard says quietly. Rosalee lets Monroe's cock slip from her mouth with a pop.

"I actually kinda like it. Makes me feel like a porn star." Monroe sighs.

"Okay, honey, if you enjoy it... But not too much, okay?" Renard holds his hands up.

"Please continue." Rosalee turns and presents her pussy to her husband. He looks to Renard, who nods. Monroe positions himself and slowly slides into her dripping core. Rosalee gasps as he fills her. Another demand comes from their audience.

"Talk dirty to each other."

"Is that okay, honey?" Monroe asks.

"Oh, yeah, fuck me good, baby! Fuck me hard with your huge cock!" Monroe thrusts hard into her and she yelps. His voice has an edge now as he pumps hard into his wife.

"Oh, so you like when I put my big, fat dick in your tight little cunt?"

"Oh yeah! Feels so good!" Monroe can't help himself, he slaps Rosalee's ass as he pounds into her.

"Touch yourself!" Renard calls, and Rosalee complies. Monroe grabs a big handful of her hair, pulling her head back as she moans loudly.

"Say what you want!" Renard commands.

"I want your cock in my mouth and Monroe's cock in my pussy!" Monroe slows his movements and Renard looks a little taken aback. Rosalee looks embarrassed, and she attempts to cover her face with her hands. "I'm sorry..." she whispers, but Renard looks to Monroe, who nods. The Captain gets on his knees and positions himself in front of Rosalee. She smiles broadly as she strokes him before lightly taking the tip into her mouth. Renard isn't circumcised, and Rosalee has always been curious about uncut men. It looks like today might be her lucky day after all! Rosalee tries to match the timing her strokes with Monroe's, licking and sucking with abandon. Renard doesn't taste nearly as good as Monroe, but he is her mate, after all; Renard doesn't taste unpleasant, just different.

"Pull her hair! She loves that!" Monroe pants to Renard as he slaps her ass. Renard complies, and Rosalee moans around him. Monroe wishes he could see Rosalee's face, but he knows she's enjoying it. Renard pulls himself free from Rosalee and backs up, panting, his smooth chest turning red. Monroe slows his frantic pace to a more gentle roll of his hips.

"Have you ever tried double penetration?" the Captain asks quietly, noting how Rosalee's eyes lit up. Just like Monroe said.

"No, but I've always wanted to..." she turns to her husband. She can't read his face, but he withdraws from her. She turns to him, pleading with her eyes. He sighs and turns to the Prince.

"Okay, but I want to make one thing clear right now: nobody fucks my wife in the ass except me. Got that?" Renard nods dutifully.

"Noted. I have condoms and lube, just give me a moment." He turns and gets the items from a nearby drawer as Rosalee mouths 'thank you!' to her husband, who keeps a poker face even though inside his heart is ready to burst with joy. He's so happy he can make her happy like this, knocking not one, but two items off her fantasy list that she had given up for lost: getting to fuck an uncut man and being in the middle of, as she phrased it, a hot, sweaty man-sandwich. His girl was a freak, and he loved it. He was very glad the Captain agreed to help him make her fantasies come true. Renard hands him a condom and goes to open one himself. Rosalee's face falls.

"Umm, Sir?" Monroe says meekly, "Rosalee has always wanted to have sex with an uncircumcised man... if you're clean, so are we..." Renard looks from husband to wife, then tosses his condom aside. Rosalee turns to help Monroe get his on, which, as usual, is a bit of a job as his cock is so big, but they get it on. "Since I'm the biggest and strongest, I should be on the bottom." Renard nods in agreement. Monroe liberally lubes himself up as he lies back. Rosalee climbs over him, facing outward. She slowly slides herself down onto him, waiting a moment when she's full, letting her muscles adjust to the intrusion. She begins to slide up and down on his slippery cock as he moans under her. He loves how tight she is; tight ass, tight pussy. She rubs at her clit as Renard approaches. She's positively tingling with anticipation. Renard gently probes her with the tip of his cock and she moans. She stills herself on her husband as the Prince fills her as well. She immediately notices an empty space, as Renard is not nearly as big as Monroe; when he moves, it does feel a little different, but nothing to write home about. But that doesn't matter, because, more importantly, she is the meat in a Zauberbiest-Fuchsbau-Blutbad sandwich. It takes the men some negotiating, but soon they are both thrusting hard into her in unison. She doesn't know if she's saying anything coherent as she moans and shrieks, but she feels like she's talking a hell of a lot. She feels boneless, full, overwhelmed... she feels so many different things. Then Renard starts licking her neck. She moans, and they both here Monroe growl behind her as he thrusts more forcefully into her ass. Renard pulls back.

"I didn't say you had to stop!" Monroe grunts. "Pinch her nipples!" Rosalee's skin feels like it's on fire, and she feels Monroe shift position below her. His movement causes her to shift, and now Renard is hitting exactly the right spot, both inside and outside. Oh, yes, her mate knows how to take care of her! Rosalee can't contain her scream as she comes hard from all the stimulation. Simultaneous multiple orgasms ripple through her body and she isn't sure where to collapse. She fuzzily decides not to collapse on the Prince, falling back on her husband, who gently props her up. Renard withdraws and helps Monroe pull Rosalee off him. Rosalee feels like a puddle of jelly, and she lets the men lay her on her back on the sheets. Monroe removes the condom and they hover over her, both furiously stroking their cocks. She's dead and in heaven. No other explanation.

"You said you want cum on her tits, right?" Monroe asks. Renard nods. They kneel over her. Rosalee has a silly smile on her face; her brain is still fuzzy and blissful.

"So who's going to come first? The Zauberbiest or the Blutbad?" she asks, reaching up to play with their testicles. The touch causes Renard to release first, shooting seed onto Rosalee as she giggles. Monroe takes in the sight of his wife, covered in cum, happy, and he can't take it anymore. He explodes on her as well. The men pant, coming down from their high, and Monroe leans down to kiss his wife on the forehead. She is smiling so wide he swears he can see all of her teeth. After a few moments, Renard is the first to speak.

"Rosalee, you can clean yourself up in the bathroom. Washcloths and towels, use whatever you need." Monroe pulls Rosalee up, and she kisses her husband deeply. She turns to Renard.

"Thank you," she says simply before heading to the bathroom, still smiling widely. Monroe watches her, a look of pure love and adoration on his face.

"You know you owe me big time for this, right?" Renard asks quietly after the door clicks. Monroe nods, and they set about dressing themselves.

"Yeah. Thank you again. It's something she's always wanted to do but didn't know how to make it happen. I'm just happy we could please her... What?" Monroe notices the look on Renard's face.

"You two fascinate me. What both are willing to do for each other... Let's just say I'd rather fight with you both than against you. However, a word of this to anyone, and you are both dead. Especially Nick."

"Yes, sir."

Rosalee comes back, fully dressed, and the couple thanks the Prince and bid him goodnight. As they reach their car, Rosalee stops and flings her arms around her husband's neck, drawing him into a deep kiss. When they part, she merely whispers once more:

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes to you courtesy of this prompt:
> 
> Remember way back in Love Sick this dialogue happened between Monroe, Nick, and Rosalee?
> 
> Rosalee: "How else would a human fall in love with a hexenbiest?"  
> Monroe: "Kinda hot though. [awkward pause] I mean, if you go for that obviously hot thing because I don't."  
> [Rosalee looks at Monroe]
> 
> Now Monroe and Rosalee find out Renard is half-hexenbiest. They're shocked. It shouldn't be possible. (Dude, aren't you a... you know- a dude?")  
> So they find the idea of a half-hexenbiest prince kinda kinky.
> 
> And then it made my lady-parts explode. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> It was also partly inspired by the wonderful story Censitio by starlightmoonprincess on ffnet.


End file.
